


Olympic Blue: Snippet

by staragii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staragii/pseuds/staragii
Summary: Eren's a swimmer and Levi is his coach. A short part of a longer fic I'm working on. Written for @nvvka on twitter/instagram as part of a trade!!





	Olympic Blue: Snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nvvka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvvka/gifts).



The water was where he was meant to be. He’d know that his whole life. Swimming was his passion. The only thing he loved.

“Go, Eren! C’mon, this is the final stretch, brat! Go, go!”

The only thing he loved, until now.

The man cheering for him was waiting at the finish line. The man who had held his hand through Eren’s worst moments. Been there for him when everyone else had given up.

I swim for more than just myself now.

“Eren, you can do this! I believe in you, brat!”

Eren knew that. He knew that Levi believed in him. He would never have ended up here without it. Levi believed in his talent. Levi believed in his strength. Levi believed in him.

I’m swimming for the both of us.

When Eren reached the end of the lane, the buzzer sounded, and he dared to look up at his time.

His name was listed next to the number 1.

He’d won. First place. Gold. He’d won.

Eren stood there in the water, in shock. He peeled off his swim cap and goggles, holding them in one hand.

I did it. I really did it.

“Hey. Brat.” A hand reached out for him. Eren looked up. Levi was kneeling, reaching a hand out to help him out of the pool. And he was smiling.

Eren could feel the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He took Levi’s hand, and they stayed there for a moment.

“I did it, Levi. I told you I would. I…I did it. I won. I won for the both of us,” Eren announced proud of himself, happy to be able to say it.

Levi smiled again, nodding. 

“You did it, brat. I’m proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a much longer version of this fic and have most of chapter one written, I will update the notes here when chapter 1 is posted (will still be titled Olympic Blue).


End file.
